Fate
by Failure Turtle
Summary: Series of one shots and drabbles, relating a tarot card to a Superstar or Diva.
1. The Fool

**A/N: I don't know if I'm doing ALL of the tarot cards. So far I just have the Major Arcana planned out. DO NOT ask me if a certain wrestler is coming up. I will not tell you. All interpretations based off of wikipedia because I couldn't find my book. The people used may not be who you think, nor will they be the most popular wrestlers, and I will not change that.**

**Chapter One: The Fool  
Santino Marella  
**_Folly, taking risks  
__"Is The Fool making a mistake, or is The Fool making a leap of faith?"_

"What are you even doing here?" Beth Phoenix asked. She and Santino had just kissed in the ring for the second time. She had no idea what was going on, nor did she understand her attraction to this crazy little man.

"What do you mean, Beth Phoenix?" Santino asked, placing a shocked hand over his heart. "Did Michael Hole say something to you? I knew he was the mouse!"

Beth rolled her eyes. "It's Michael _Cole_, and I think you mean that he's _the mole_."

"Yes! That's what I said! Michael Hole and the mousy mouse! But that is not why I am here, Beth Phoenix. I want to know why you kissed me in the ring!" Santino shrieked, tossing his hands up in the air.

"You kissed back," Beth stated, giving Santino an evil glare. If he didn't like her, she would _make_ him like her.

"I…I did?" Santino gasped.

"Santino! It was five minutes ago! Are you really that foolish?"

Santino didn't answer. Instead, he roughly grabbed Beth's face and brought her lips down to hers, returning the favor.

Beth pushed Santino away. He had caught her off guard, and _no one_ catches The Glamazon off guard. "What was that for?"

"Foolish is as foolish does, Beth Phoenix," Santino stated, crossing his arms.

"Did you just say something slightly…profound?"

"Profinded? Does that mean I was looking for my professional wrestling action figures and—"

Beth pulled on Santino's left ear, promptly causing him to stop his butchering of the English language and he started crying in pain. "Shut up," she said, kissing him again.

"From now on, I will be introducing you as…My girlfriend, Beth Phoenix!"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"


	2. The Magician

**A/N: Thanks, guys.**

**Chapter Two: The Magician  
Kizarny  
**_Creativity, Manipulation_

"Who is that?" Brie Bella asked her twin sister, Nikki. The two SmackDown Divas were walking down the hallway with their arms linked, passing time before the show started.

"I…I don't know, but he's kind of creepy," Nikki said, her arm tightening around her sister's.

They had never seen the man they were speaking of before. Never before had they even seemed somebody _like_ him. He was covered with tattoos, which was not uncommon in the WWE. He had really long blonde hair, with the top half of it tied up in a manner that resembled Chris Jericho's hairstyle from the Attitude Era. His beard was braided and gave Jeff Hardy a run for his money. He was so different looking that the Bella Twins wanted to look away but couldn't do so.

The man jumped to his feet, slowly walking up to the pair in a crooked fashion. Every step he took made it look like he was going to roll his ankle and fall over, but he handled it with the greatest of ease.

"Hizello. My name is Kizarny. Who izare you?"

"Nikki…Back away slowly," Brie whispered into her sister's ear. The set of twins inched backwards, trying to make their heels click to the ground as silently as possible.

"Dizon't go," the man named Kizarny said, taking huge strides towards the Bella Twins. Their attempts at escaping had not gone unnoticed by him. "I hizas a trizick for you."

"Nikki, I'm scared."

"Me too, Brie."

Kizarny cackled as he leaped towards the girls, landing with his feet at shoulder width and his knees bent. "I wizant to shizow you a magizick trizick," he said, not blinking once since setting his eyes on Brie and Nikki Bella.

"Are you going to make yourself disappear?" Brie asked.

Big mistake.

Kizarny clapped his hands, engulfing the twins in a bright green smoke. When it dissipated, Nikki was standing alone.

"Brie? Brie, where are you? You freak! What did you do to my sister?" Nikki screamed, frantically scanning the area for her sister.

Kizarny laughed and clapped his hands once more, making Nikki disappear in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Pizoof."


End file.
